


Fire Shapes

by brahe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fire, Fluff, Hunting, M/M, arthur likes merlin's magic, camping!, merlin makes magic shapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Merlin, and the knights go on a hunting trip and Merlin makes shapes with the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out shorter than I thought but oh well. Probably my biggest headcanon for them is that Arthur loves Merlin's magic and I also love the idea of shapes with the fire so here ya go. enjoy :)

Arthur had deemed it necessary to go on another hunting trip and had dragged Merlin along with him and the knights. Merlin didn't understand the point in going hunting _now_ , especially when it got below freezing at night, but Arthur would hear no sense.

So when the tents were set up for the night and everyone was freezing, Merlin blamed Arthur.

As each knight left the impossibly warm fire (thanks to Merlin), the warlock left with each of them and warmed up their tents. Eventually it was just the king and the sorcerer left by the fire. They sat opposite each other and in silence for several minutes before Arthur looked to Merlin.

"Can you...?" he started quietly.

"I was waiting for you to ask," Merlin smiled. The warlock's blue eyes turned gold with magic and orange glowing embers rose from the fire and floated in the air above it. Arthur watched as the blob took the shape of a sword, then a dragon, then a crown, then a castle. It kept changing, but Arthur had stopped watching it. Instead, he watched Merlin. His friend seemed so happy when he was using his magic. Arthur always lost his breath when Merlin's eyes changed color; it was just so mesmerizing. This time, the shifting fire cast long shadows over Merlin's already angular face, making the existing angles stand out even more. The reddish orange flame was reflected by his gold eyes and made them shine brighter if possible. A soft smile played at his lips as he watched the embers change forms.

After a few more shapes, the warlock met the king's eyes and smiled. He had learned a long time ago that Arthur loved watching him do magic and liked it when his eyes changed colors.

The king stood and walked around the fire to Merlin. He unrolled two bedrolls next to each other in front of the fire and climbed into one before motioning for Merlin to do the same. The sorcerer climbed into "bed" with his king and Arthur's arm immediately went around his waist. Merlin rested his head on Arthur's chest and Arthur ran his fingers gently and lazily through the raven's soft hair as the warlock continued to make shapes out of the embers. The two eventually fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other and kept warm by the fire.

When the knights found them like that in the morning, no one had the heart to wake them. Money was passed between some people and there were a few mumbled 'I told you so's, but the knights left their king and his manservant alone, leaving them to sleep happily and peacefully and _together_.


End file.
